Harmonic Redemption
by Jinn Strider
Summary: TRIGUN The adventures of Wolfwood, the traveling priests before the anime. Please Read and Review.Chapter 1: Mercy and Sin has been added to the story.


Alright, after drawing to a close with my romance fics, thought I would try writing an action fic. I'm shooting for a 5 chapter action fic of Wolfwood's misadventures. There isn't really a time set, though it's most likely before the Trigun series, most likely in his days as a traveling priest.

* * *

The rain fell like bullets from the sky, whatever they hit, left a splash of liquid. The only one, who was to be existing and breathing, was a lone figure. Tapping the ashes from his cigarette, he looked into the sky. The raindrops fell and hit the smoked glasses that he wore.

The huge weapon he carried with him was let down on the ground in front of him. Leaning against it, he tossed what was remaining of his soggy tobacco, and placed his hand on a metal clip. The area stayed quiet for a short moment, only to be disturbed by more individuals.

"I'm guessing you all aren't here to confess to sins…"

There were 3 men, one from the right, one from behind, one from the left, coming around the corners of buildings. One mad stepped from his cover, and began to speak to the priest.

"Nicholas D. Wolfwood, you are under arrest for murder in 3 accounts, and capital murder of 3 officers. You have the right-"

"I didn't kill them."

The man raised his gun to the priest, apparently loaded.

"I guess you know all about that, now don't you?"

The priest shook his head in response.

"I wouldn't do such a thing."

The man pulled the hammer back on his gun. The only sound was of the other men, doing same to their law enforcement issued guns. The priest pulled the metal clip. The drape concealing the war machine fell, revealing a slew of hand guns on the arms, and a hand switch in the middle.

The priest placed his hand on the middle switch in the middle.

"Take your Hand off of the object!" The man shouted as the priest looked around.

Quickly, the priest lifted the monstrosity, heading the alley in front, raising it to the right, hopefully blocking any bullets from the right side, and crouching to get as much cover from the left. Once covered by the wall from the other end of the building, he lifted the cross gun and held the top under his shoulder, to hold the end up. The bottom shifted up, and deployed a machine gun barrel.

Quickly swinging the huge gun to his right, and backwards, angling the cross to the form of the corner. Pulling the switch, and shooting from left to right. The only thing that sounded was the scream of men, and the smell of gunfire. Once the shooting stopped, he pulled the left lever located on the left side of the middle switch, opening the side hatch, revealing a set of 5 guns on each side.

Grabbing one with his left, he properly positioned the cross gun over his back. He walked down the alley he dashed through, quiet. To his left, one officer laid against the wall, gunned down by the barrage of bullets from the cross gun. The priest continued slowly, to reveal another officer, with bullet wounds to his chest and arm.

A shot fired from the left, grazing the metal cross, nearly missing the priests chin. The last officer shook vibrantly as he aimed the gun towards him. The man let little gasps of air escape from him. The priest lit his cigarette with his light, slamming it closed after.

"You don't stand a chance of living, and you think it would do any better to try and kill me with your last breathe?"

The priest lifted his glass, staring at the sight of the bloody body, lying lifeless on the floor. The thoughts ran through his mind as if it were him on the floor. The priest let his glasses drop back down to their original location. Lifting his cigarette, he stared into it. Just for a split second, he thought of what he did. A rain drop fell directly on the butt, putting out the embers on the cigarette. During that time, he thought about what he did.

Soon after, lifting his weapon, he snatches the cloak and begins walking away.

* * *

The saloon of the town sat quietly, almost to show that the town was as desolate as it looked. There resided a few men scruffy or just out of luck. Cowboys, outlaws, and civilians alike. The bartender sat patiently in his chair, rubbing the shot glasses, almost like in the old movies of long time passed.

A shady person entered the bar, almost to distinguish himself from the rest. Walking in with his evil glow, he sat down on a barstool, demanding a drink as most do that enter bars. The man was large, and wore a large brown cape like cover. In it, he carried what seemed to be side arms of various types.

As the bartender assembled the ingredients for the man's drink, they began talking. The bartender maintained a grim stare, seeming suspecting of the shadow bounty hunter.

"So what brings you here?"

The sat silently, not making any effort to respond to the conversation.

"I'm looking for a lethal man with a huge weapon. He travels the desert randomly for his own personal purpose."

The bartender stopped mixing the drink, raising an eyebrow in response to the man's speech. A few of the men sitting next to him on the other barstools shot suspicious looks to the hunter. Some left their hands near their gun holsters, most of them being outlaws.

"Vash the Stampede?"

He asked, soon finishing his order, placing it in front of the shady character. The burgundy colored drink was placed with two ice cubes floating in it, which seemed to dangle carelessly as the man picked it up.

"Not at all. The Humanoid Typhoon is of different game."

Having been said, the rest of the saloon seemed to break tension. The man quickly drank what was of his alcohol and left ten double-dollars on the counter. He exited the saloon, leaving the doors flapping in the wind. The rest of the saloon seemed quiet again, with the old style country music playing faintly in the background from old-school speaker equipment.

* * *

The priest sat in the small, beaten shack, with elderly people, apparently poor in money. They offered him a small bowl, with an abundance of liquid in it. He accepted, drinking it all slowly.

"I appreciate your kindness. I would do more if I could."

The couple did not respond, only nodding in reply. The wind blew what was left of the sheets, covering the door way. It revealed the huge weapon, which was lavished with buckles and restraining ratchets. The couple acknowledged the large object.

"Young priest, why do you carry such a large item with you on your travels?"

The priest looks towards it, seeing the moonlight shine on it brightly. The 'luggage' he carried had a faint aura to it, knowing what he did with it, good and bad.

"I keep it as a reminder…it reminds me that I have a duty to fulfill."

The old man talked in a shriveled voice, weak and torn from age. He looked in minor awe, seeing as it left deep imprints on the sand it sat on.

"Isn't it heavy?"

The priest smiled back, with an agreeing expression. Laughing as he talked, in a joking manner. Ignoring, and failing to mention the tragedy that it caused in times past.

"It is very heavy; I don't know how I carry it around so easily."

The elderly woman looked in to the priest's eyes, not being fooled by the mask of happiness.

"It only weighs so much…because it's full of mercy."

The priest looked blank and blunt, leaving the matter and taking it seriously. The elderly woman took another inhale of air and continued talking.

"But you…you have pain your eyes."

The sounds echoed outside, drawing attention. The priest stood up, walking outside. The setting was quiet and dark. There seemed to be nothing but a few cacti and the town in the distance.

The priest grabbed his weapon, placing it in front of him, looking like a shield. The air was thick, and it was about to get thicker, with ash and blood. The priest readied his finger on the buck that would release his weapon of war, preempting the enemy's movements. The priest said one brief thing to himself before igniting in combat.

_Your right…except the pain in my eyes isn't my own…_

* * *

Thanks for reading, I tried a few new writing styles and techniques, and hopefully it turns out a little better then my other chapters. The only thing I am at particular fault, is probably my lack of memory. I don't exactly remember certain incidents in the anime, though since it is before, I will have a little more freedom.

pokes Caracal35 I know you will love the bloody scenes later on in the story.


End file.
